


so dim that spotlight

by snapcraiclepop



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M, can i edit tags later?, i dont really know all the details yet, lets hope, theres some side zarry but not a lot, they'll probably have sex at some point
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-02-09
Updated: 2014-04-15
Packaged: 2018-01-11 16:42:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 8,852
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1175394
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/snapcraiclepop/pseuds/snapcraiclepop
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry, Louis, and Niall are in One Direction. Liam and Zayn are not.  They meet anyway because this is a fan fiction and thats obviously where the story was headed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. i'm no one special

**Author's Note:**

> this is my first fic and its not finished but i wanted to post the first part just because im dont know exactly where i want to take this but i might as well just post the part thats done. anyway its inspired by "superstar" by taylor swift and the title comes from the same song as do the chapter titles. you can find me on tumblr under the same name and yeah. this isn't brit picked because i don't know anyone who could do that for me but whatever.  
> also, this is a work of fiction and in no way shape or form reflects any real life relationships conspiring between the members of one direction.  
> lastly, dont share this with any of the people mentioned in the story or any of their friends or familys or anyone who has access to them please and thank you

Liam isn't freaking out. He's not. He’s just a little star struck is all. I mean, how often do you see your favorite band at the same club as you. Not very often, no matter how many times Zayn claims he’s seen someone famous when he's tending bar. Zayn's club is nice but it’s not really frequented by celebrities.  


Tonight must be the exception though because from his stool at the bar Liam can see Harry, Louis and Niall, otherwise known as One Direction. Liam had heard they'd all moved to London after coming in third on the X Factor and going on tour but that’s nothing compared to seeing them in person. They seem to be flying under the radar which makes sense because this club is usually populated by an older crowd. Probably why the lads chose it in the first place.  


He doesn't mean to stare. He’s just so confused as to why they are there in Zayn's club of all places. He doesn't know how long he’s been looking over there before Louis notices him and Liam quickly turns back around before he could somehow manage to embarrass himself more than he already had.  


When he turns around, Zayn is standing right across the bar from him. He clearly witnessed the exchange because he’s smirking, trying hard not to laugh.  


"Had you stared any harder, I'm pretty sure your eyes would've popped out of your head, Li." Zayn is a dick. Liam needs to find new friends.  


"They just caught me off guard. It’s not every day you see your favorite celebrities from across a room."  


"Oh, of course. Totally understandable." Zayn is still smirking but now he’s looking over Liam's shoulder. "Well you better be on guard now, cause one of them is coming over here."  


It takes every bit of willpower Liam has to not turn around. His whole body tenses, sure that its Louis coming over to yell at him or make fun of him or something. When he hears the low, raspy voice that belongs to Harry Styles ordering another round, he breathes a sigh of relief. He doesn't what he would've done had it been Louis. His face has gone horribly red just thinking about it and he doubts he'd be able to form actual words had it been necessary.  


He’s too busy thinking about all the ways he could have possibly humiliated himself in front of Louis to notice when Harry started talking to him, but when he looks up both him and Zayn are staring at him.  


"I'm sorry. What?" It seems Liam has gone and embarrassed himself anyway, by the way Zayn is clearly fighting off laughter again, but Harry seems unbothered.  


"I was just saying, that I was sent over here not only to get more drinks but also because me and the lads wanted to know which of us is your favorite. Louis was arguing that it was him, but he thinks he’s everyone's favorite and that’s clearly not true. So, who is it?"  


"Well, I mean..." Liam tries really hard to find a way to answer that question without hurting anyone's feelings. "You're all great in different ways and-"  


"That won't do." Harry clearly is not buying Liam’s bullshit and he’s not surprised. Liam always has been a horrible liar. "Louis caught you staring and we don't mind, we just want an answer."  


Liam can't believe this is happening to him. He could just lie and tell Harry that he is his favorite and hope that the other two don't get offended. However, even the idea of having Louis think he doesn't like him is upsetting to Liam. Not that Louis knows who Liam is or really cares what he thinks but Liam just doesn't like that idea.  


"It's Louis."  


"It's true," Zayn interrupts and Liam does not like where this is heading. "He was the background on Liam's phone for like two weeks."  


"Zayn! That is not true!" Liam can feel his cheeks heating up because it is true and Zayn is going to pay for that one once Liam can think of a way to get revenge.  


"No worries, mate," Harry says. "We've all been there."  


And oh. Liam had heard the rumors of course. Seen the trends on twitter and knew that a bunch of people thought they were dating, but he'd never believed it himself. Something in his facial expression must give him away because Harry starts laughing.  


"I was just kidding, mate. Louis and I aren't like that." Liam feels himself release the breath he didn't realize his was holding in as Harry leans down to whisper in his ear. "He is pretty, though, isn't he?"  


There's that blush again.  


"Well, I've got to go tell the lads the news," Harry says, back at normal volume now so Zayn can hear as well. "Niall will be crushed, of course, and this will only inflate Louis' ego, but they deserve the truth. It was nice meeting you, Liam. Thanks for the drinks, Zayn." He turns and leaves and Liam immediately puts his head down on the bar as Zayn finally lets his laughter escape the seal of his lips.  


"You should've seen your face, Li. I've never seen you blush so hard."  


"I should just leave now, before I embarrass myself even further." His face at that moment must look pretty pitiful because Zayn's laughter dies in his throat.  


"Hey, Li, no. Don't worry about it. I obviously don't know them, but from our short exchange with the curly haired one, I doubt they are the type of people that would go out of their way to embarrass a total stranger. Even if you were staring at them. They were probably genuinely interested." This is why Zayn is Liam's best friend. Because, sure, he teases Liam and can be a bit of a prick on occasion, but when Liam is upset, Zayn is always there. Liam wishes they were back at their shared flat so he could get a feel better cuddle, but a little pep talk will have to do.  


"You think so?" Liam tried to make his voice sound indifferent but it comes out much more hopeful than he intended.  


"Yeah, I do. Plus, Louis keeps glancing over here," Zayn says just before leaving to help some people at the bar.  


Liam doesn't have enough willpower left to stop himself from turning around this time and, sure enough, there's Louis, looking back at him. This time neither of them divert their gaze. Instead, Louis gives him a smile and waves him over.  


There's no way Liam can possibly go over there. It was one thing talking to Harry, but talking to all three members of his favorite band was just too much for him to handle. Yet, somehow he finds himself walking towards their booth without remembering when he told his legs to start moving.  


"Hey, Liam! Come, sit down." Harry manages to greet him as if they were old friends despite only meeting him 5 minutes ago.  


Liam hesitantly takes a seat next to Niall and across from Louis and Harry. Louis and Niall both introduce themselves even though they both know there's no real need to. Liam returns the favor even though he's sure Harry probably already told them. He's a little worried about things being awkward now that the standard greetings are out of the way but Niall instantly speaks up again.  


"So Harry tells us that Louis is your favorite, but we think that’s just because you haven't actually spent any time with us before. You'll surely change your mind once you have an actual conversation with him." Niall is grinning and Liam is now pretty positive that it might be impossible to feel awkward with Niall around.  


"Fuck off, Horan. Liam has excellent taste in band members, if you ask me." Liam thinks that it’s dark enough in this corner that no one will see him blushing for what feels like the hundredth time that evening.  


“Good thing no one asked you then,” says Harry, leaning away as Louis tries to pinch his nipple in retaliation.  


As they get caught up in their play fighting, Niall turns in the booth to face Liam.  


“Sorry, about those two idiots. Anyway, you obviously know about us but what about you?” Niall looks genuinely curious to know about Liam’s life, as if it would be anywhere near as interesting as his own. Niall has been on television, met celebrities, and toured the country. This encounter is the most interesting thing that has ever happened to Liam.  


“Well, I’m from Wolverhampton but I moved here for uni with my mate Zayn. I’m studying music, but I’m pretty sure I just want to teach it one day. Zayn and I share a flat and he bar tends here on occasion, but neither of us own a car so I try to come down here some of the nights he’s working so that he doesn’t have to walk home by himself.” His life sounds horribly dull when he says it out loud, just like he knew it would, but Niall is nodding along all the same.  


“That’s awfully nice of you. Do you at least get free drinks out of it?”  


“No. I mean, I’m sure Zayn would, but I don’t drink.” Him and Niall had been having their own conversation but that seems to garner the attention of the other two.  


“You don’t drink?” Louis is the one who asks, but all three of them are staring at him like he’s crazy.  


“I only have one working kidney, so I have to be careful with how much liquid I take in. I could drink as long as I was careful about it but I just prefer not to risk it.” Surely at this point they will all realize how lame Liam really is and politely send him on his way. He needs to remember to thank them for being so kind as to even talk to him for a little while.  


“Man, that sucks.” Niall is clearly very upset by the idea of living like Liam. “I don’t know what I would do if I couldn’t drink. An Irish man not allowed alcohol just ain’t natural.”  


“Surely, you could try it though, in moderation you know. I mean, you’re missing out on a lot of fun.” Liam is sure that Harry means well, but he doesn’t really enjoy being reminded of what he’s missing out on. Louis somehow manages to pick up on Liam’s discomfort, even though he’s only known him for approximately 3 minutes.  


“That’s alright.” Louis is clearly trying to help Liam out and he is very grateful for it. “There are other ways to have fun.”  


Liam is almost positive that Louis did not just wink at him. There is no way that happened, because that would be flirting, wouldn’t it? Liam will have to ask Zayn about it later seeing as he himself has never been very good at flirting. Or winking for that matter. However, Liam does catch the look that Niall and Harry exchange and he doesn’t quite know what to make of that.  


“For example, dancing is fun,” Louis continues, as if he didn’t notice how the air around them seems a little thicker with the tension. Maybe, it’s just Liam. “Let’s dance.”  


“We’re shit at dancing,” Niall says. “Including you, Tommo.”  


“That is blasphemous. I am an excellent dancer. Tell him, Liam.” Liam hasn’t know Louis for very long at all, but he knows that the look he’s getting right now means that he should play along.  


“I’m sure Louis is a wonderful dancer.”  


“See? Told you.” Louis’ voice sounds much to triumphant for the small issue at hand and Niall and Harry roll their eyes almost in synchronization.  


“Of course he’s gonna say that,” Harry points out, “You’re his favorite.” The last part of his statement comes with a pointed look at Louis, who ignores it in favorite of standing up and pulling Liam up by the arm.  


“C’mon, Li. Let’s ditch these losers. They wouldn’t know fun if it bit ‘em in the arse.”  


Under normal circumstances, Liam would respond. However, he’s having a hard time focusing on anything other than Louis’ grip on his arm as he pulls him towards the dance floor.  


Louis maneuvers them into the middle of the crowd and then pulls Liam up against his back, which is very forward of him. Liam suspects Louis is a little drunk because he certainly can’t imagine ever being this brave sober, but Louis always has seemed like a bold guy so who knows. Liam would think about it more, but Louis is pressing his bum back against Liam’s crotch and swaying to the rhythm and Liam loses his train of thought. He instinctively drops his hands to Louis’ hips and before he can worry about that for too long, Louis rests his hands on top of Liam’s holding them there.  


"So," Louis turns his head so he can whisper in Liam's ear. "I'm your favorite, huh? I understand, it's hard to resist my sparkling personality. Or maybe it's my arse that people can't resist. I can't remember what it is that Harry always says."  


"Maybe it's a little bit of both." Liam has no idea where that came from and he just take it back and apologize for being such a creep when Louis laughs and Liam would do anything to hear that again, especially knowing he caused it.  


"Cheeky. I like it. So which one did it for you, Liam?"  


The blush on Liam's face might as well be constant at the rate the night is going but he figures he might as well be honest.  


"Maybe it was a little bit of both." Liam doesn't look up from the ground until he's finished his sentence but when he does hes rewarded with a smile and it's such a lovely smile and shit, Liam is in way over his head on this one.  


Liam doesn’t know how long they dance together, sometimes pulling a part to dance like idiots when the song calls for it and sometimes grinding against each other, but he does know that he hasn’t had this much fun in a while. Louis is outgoing and funny and so bloody gorgeous that Liam doesn’t really know how he is gonna be able to say goodbye at the end of the night.  


Eventually though, Niall and Harry come to collect their band mate and Liam almost wants to cry because this night turned out so wonderful and he never wanted it to end.  


Before he can be dragged away, Louis turns back to Liam and hands him his phone.  


“Put your number in here so we can hang out sometime.” It takes Liam two tries to type his name in correctly because his hands are kind of shaking part from nervousness and part from excitement. He hands the phone back to Louis and says goodbye before heading to the bar.  


“Rebecca says she can close up tonight so I’ll be done in like 15 minutes and then we can head out.” Liam can tell that Zayn wants to talk about tonight but it seems like he’s going to wait until their back in the comfort of their own flat. Liam loves Zayn so much.  


They seem to have a silent agreement between the two of them. On the walk home, Zayn talks about some of the wackier things he witnessed that night and Liam talks a little bit about his phone call back home earlier that day, just to tell Zayn that his mum wished him well. When they get back to their flat they both head to get ready for bed separately but Liam makes his way into Zayn’s room once he’s finished.  


The lights are off and Zayn is already in bed but he lifts up the corner of the duvet for Liam to crawl under it and the curls himself into Liam. It’s quiet for a few minutes before Liam finally says something.  


“He’s wonderful. I like him more than I should.”  


“Why’s that?” Zayn has this way of getting Liam to talk just by asking simple questions. He never pushes or pries really, but Liam just wants to open up to him. Zayn let Liam in, which he doesn’t do for many people so Liam has to return the favor.  


“He’s a superstar. They haven’t even released an album yet but they’ve got fans all over the world. He has this interesting life and all these people who love him and he’s gonna forget all about boring Liam who doesn’t drink and grew up in Wolverhampton. I’m no one special and he is.” Liam’s not going to cry. His voice is getting a little shaky but he refuses to let himself cry. Zayn just clings to him tighter.  


“You’re selling yourself short mate. You’re plenty interesting and if he can’t see that than forget him. Although something tells me that he already has.”  


“Why do you say that?” Liam starts petting Zayn’s hair because he knows Zayn likes it and Zayn is being wonderful right now so he deserves something in return.  


“Well, for one, I’m almost positive that he sent Harry over there to talk to you first because what band seriously goes around asking who everyone’s favorite member is? And second, he asked for your number right? He didn’t need to do that. He was already being dragged out the door. He could’ve just left but he didn’t. I think that means he’s interested.” That reminds Liam.  


"He winked at me. Or at least I’m pretty sure he did.”  


“Oh yeah, he’s definitely interested.”  


Liam feels himself smiling slightly as he drifts off to sleep.


	2. counting down the ways to see you

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> heres the next chapter. also, just a sidenote, i moved up the ages of all of the boys (except louis) so that harry could legally drink but they'd still be in the same age order because its an AU so i can do whatever i want. anyway so harry, niall, and liam are 18 (though liam is almost 19), zayn is 19, and louis is 20. i could've moved up louis' age as well but i didn't feel like it. anyway, thats not really that important but i figured i should share because of the whole "law breaking" thing. so now that that's out of the way, enjoy :D
> 
> find me on tumblr of the same name :)

Liam hasn’t seen Louis again since that night at the club. It’s not that they haven’t talked at all because they’ve been texting almost constantly, but it’s been two weeks and Liam’s going a little crazy. He wants to see Louis’ smile instead of just “:)” and he wants to hear his gorgeous laugh instead of a “haha” tacked on at the end of a text. 

He knows that Louis is busy, recording an album and all that but that logic is hard to remember because he just misses him so much. In the back of his mind, Liam is aware that this is a bad sign, sure that Louis is getting on just fine without him, but he tries not to think about that. 

Zayn finds the whole thing hysterical, of course. It’s almost as if he can’t stop making fun of Liam. At first, it was just teasing Liam about his face when he got a new text message. Apparently, he looked like a kid on Christmas morning, but Liam thinks Zayn is exaggerating. Then it was buying a teen magazine with posters of each of the boys inside, and putting the Louis one up by his bed (If Liam hasn’t taken it down yet, it’s just because he hasn’t gotten around to it). All of the jokes only amplified after Zayn caught him watching One Direction’s X Factor videos, especially after Liam admitted that he had just wanted to hear his voice.

All in all, it had been a very long two weeks. So maybe Liam was sulking a little bit by the end of it.

“You need to snap out of it, mate.”

Zayn’s voice pulls Liam out of his reverie and he vaguely remembers that they had been in the middle of a conversation. He gives Zayn his best ‘I’m sorry’ face, but judging by the face he gets back in return, he doesn’t think it worked very well.

“Don’t pull that puppy dog face on me Liam Payne, it’s not gonna work. This is getting ridiculous. If you want to see him, just ask him when he’s gonna be in town or when he’s free. You don’t have to wait until he asks you.”

Zayn may have a point, but Liam thinks he could be a little nicer about the delivery.

“What if doesn’t want to see me again?” Liam and Zayn have had this discussion a few times in the past weeks, but nothing Zayn has said has convinced him so far. “What if getting my number was a drunken mistake and he’s only texting me because he feels bad?” After all, what would Louis want with Liam anyway? He’s spending his days travelling around the world, recording an album, and all Liam has done in the past two weeks is go to classes and pine over a pop star.

“That might be the case if it weren’t for the fact that he’s been texting you every five minutes for two weeks straight. He clearly wants to talk to you or he wouldn’t have texted you in the first place.” 

Just as one Liam is about to make an argument against that statement, his phone buzzes. It’s really not fair that Zayn looks so smug about it. That was merely coincidental and it could be someone else for all he knows. Granted, the only other person Liam regularly texts is Zayn himself so it’s probably Louis, but that’s beside the point. 

Hey!!! if you’re free tonight, the boys and i are going to the club again and I’d love to see u ;)

If Liam almost drops his phone in his haste to reply, then that is nobody’s business but his own. Of course, Zayn is still standing there smirking at him so he obviously saw. Liam is honestly too happy to even care and he tries to hold onto that feeling while Zayn teases him for the next 10 minutes. And again when he’s laughing at him for trying on 5 different shirts. 

Zayn insists on going with him. You’d think that since he works there he would try to get away when he’s not called in but, according to him, this was just too good an opportunity to pass up. At first Liam is annoyed but, in the end, Zayn is very good to have for moral support. 

“What if he just wants like a friendship thing? We don’t even know if he’s gay Zayn. This is gonna be so embarrassing, maybe we should just go home.” Liam wouldn’t consider himself the brightest guy but he’s not dumb and he doesn’t know how he lasted this long without realizing the one huge assumption that he’s banking on.

“Liam, you all had a conversation about his arse. I’m pretty sure he’s into you. He was definitely flirting with you last time you saw him and he sent you like a billion winky faces in the course of two weeks.” Zayn pauses and clearly sees something over Liam’s shoulder and all of a sudden Liam thinks he might vomit. “You better stop panicking, because here comes your superstar right now.

Sure enough, when Liam turns around Louis is right there with his bandmates.

“Hey Li!” Louis’ called him that before over text but it’s even sweeter when he hears him saying it in his gorgeous voice. “Glad you could make it. I see you brought your bartender friend with you.” The panic sets in again because maybe Liam wasn’t supposed to bring Zayn and he’s being incredibly rude by not introducing him and he just can’t seem to do anything right at the moment. “It’s Zayn, right?”

“Yeah. How’d you know?” 

“Harry won’t stop talking about you. Says you’re the most gorgeous bartender he’s ever met.” If Liam was Harry, he’d be blushing from head to toe after that comment. However, Harry seems to take it in stride.

“It’s the cheekbones,” he says, looking straight at Zayn. If he is at all embarrassed about the situation he isn’t showing it. They have always said that Harry was the charming one. Liam can see why.

“Anyway, why don’t you all get drinks and Liam and I will find us a table.” Louis is grabbing his arm and leading him away from the others before anyone has a chance to respond to his suggestion. Liam kind of wishes someone had objected because he’s not quite sure if he’s ready to be alone with Louis. He wonders why he’s so much more panicky this time and thinks that maybe it’s because now that he actually knows Louis, he’s terrified of losing him. 

They find a booth and as soon as Liam slides in, Louis scoots in right after him. He’s sitting so close that their legs are touching even though there is plenty of room seeing as none of the other lads are here yet.

“So Liam, did you miss me?”  
It occurs to Liam that he could play it off as a joke. Say something about how he didn’t miss him at all and Louis would feign annoyance and they’d have some nice banter. However, Liam is still recovering from his earlier breakdown and doesn’t think he could handle banter right now.

“Of course.” Louis must see the sincerity in Liam’s eyes because his cheeky grin fades into a more genuine smile before he replies.

“Good, because I missed you too.” They don’t say anything else and they don’t really need to because Liam can see it now. See that whatever this is that’s going on between them, it’s not one sided. 

“Are we interrupting something?”

Liam should be mad at Niall for interrupting the moment they were having. However, when he looks up and sees him smiling at them from across the booth, he begins to think that it’s kind of impossible to me mad at the Irish lad. 

“Not at all, mate. We were just catching up while we waited for you.” Louis gives Liam a pointed look and oh, right. Liam should be talking.

“Yeah. Nothing going on. Just some casual chatting, that’s all.”

Liam is pretty sure that no one is buying that performance judging by the way Zayn is holding in laughter. That seems to be a common occurrence during these meetings. On the other hand, Niall and Harry look satisfied so Liam figures he’s in the clear.

After that, it’s just a good time. Liam and Zayn both get along with the One Direction lads a lot better than he could’ve hoped. They talk a little bit about how the recording is going and then Zayn and Liam offer up stories from uni and the bar. Zayn tells everyone about how Liam has been checking his phone every other minute waiting for a reply from Louis, which causes Liam to blush. But it causes Louis to put his hand on Liam’s thigh, so all in all, Liam calls off all revenge plots on Zayn.

Louis’ hand stays there all night long.

The time to head out comes too soon. At this point in the evening Liam is the only sober one in the bunch. The rest aren’t exactly wasted, they’re just a bit tipsy but it’s enough that it’s noticeable. Louis has his arm draped across Liam’s shoulders as they walk out of the club in a part of his apparent mission to never stop touching Liam. He’s not complaining. 

When he looks behind him he sees Zayn whispering in Harry’s ear and Harry smirking in return. Liam feels like he should’ve seen this coming because he’s never known anyone to say no to Zayn and he doesn’t know Harry, but he’s wickedly handsome and incredibly charming so it’s probably the same situation. 

As soon as the make it out of the club, there’s a car waiting for the boys, but Harry just keeps walking with Zayn and that is just so not on. Liam has enough experience with these situations to know that Zayn is loud in bed and he was really looking forward to a good night’s sleep. He just stands there staring after them with a frown on his face as Louis and Niall get into their car. 

“Li! You can come back to mine! Get in!”

Liam is obviously one hundred percent sober but he thinks maybe he’s gone insane because Louis did not just invite him to stay with him. He starts to just walk away but then he hears Niall’s voice as well.

“Come on, Liam. Trust me, you do not want to be around to hear whatever’s going on in your flat tonight.”

Niall makes a great argument so Liam gets in the car with them.

The ride doesn’t take that long but Louis is almost out by the time they get to his place. He’s coherent enough to lead Liam to the correct flat but he clings onto him the whole way. Liam suspects that he’s capable of standing up by himself, but he doesn’t mind the proximity so he doesn’t say anything. 

He gets Louis to unlock the door and then leads him to what he hopes is Louis’ bedroom and not Harry’s. It seems to be the correct room because as soon as Louis steps inside he stumbles towards the bed, no longer needing Liam’s guidance, and flops down on it. Liam watches as he wiggles around getting underneath his duvet while lying on top of it. He turns around to head out to the couch, but Louis’ voice stops him.

“Liam, where are you going?”

“I was just heading out to the couch.”

“Don’t be stupid, Li. Come here.” Liam hesitates at the door, which Louis clearly does not have the patience for. “Get in this bed Liam before I have to come over there an drag you here myself.”

“Alright, I’m coming.” Liam makes his way to the bed climbing in under the duvet, laying down next to Louis. “Happy now?”

“Incredibly so,” says Louis, as he turns over so they are now lying face to face and Liam doesn’t think he’s seen anything more beautiful than the boy right in front of him.

“You seem much more awake than you did 15 minutes ago.” Liam had tried to sound annoyed but it came out with much more fondness than is really necessary, having only known Louis for two weeks.

“I might have exaggerated. You were carrying most of my weight and I’m nothing if not committed to laziness.” Even in the dark, Liam can see Louis’ smirk and he wants to kiss off of him. He bites his lip instead.

“Plus,” Louis continues, “I was enjoying the proximity.”

Liam is definitely blushing again and he hopes its dark enough that Louis can’t see him. 

“Me too.”

They leave it at that and then there’s nothing but the sound of their breathing. Liam is just starting to doze off when Louis speaks up again.

“I meant what I said earlier, I really did miss you.” Louis isn’t looking directly at him, as if he’s afraid he’s said too much. As if Liam were going to reject him.

“I did too. I missed you so much. Like, every day.” Louis looks up at him again and Liam offers him a coy smile, afraid he might have said too much. That he’s grown attached to quickly.

“Every day.” Louis repeats his words with a smile and then something in his expression changes. His eyes are questioning and they keep flickering down to Liam’s lips right before he starts to lean in.

Liam has about one second to realize what’s happening before Louis’ lips are on his. At first he’s too shocked to react at first, but then Louis starts to pull back and he has to do something. He surges forward, reattaching his lips to Louis’ and wrapping a hand around his waist to pull him closer. They kiss lazily for a few moments, not pushing it any further except for the hand that Louis has snaked up underneath Liam’s shirt. It’s a perfect moment and they both seem content to just let the kiss linger until it dies out. 

Louis pushes Liam over so he’s on his back and lays his head on his chest, his hand still underneath Liam’s shirt. Liam wraps his arms around him and pulls him in closer until their legs tangle together.

“I wonder what Harry and Zayn are up to right now?”

“You just had to ruin a perfect moment, didn’t you?” Once again, Liam’s voice comes out much too fond for his liking. He really needs to control that better. 

“I’m sorry.” Louis pushes himself up on his elbow to look at Liam. He doesn’t looks very sorry. “It was perfect wasn’t it?” He presses another kiss to Liam’s lips and the moment’s back, just like that. “However, getting everything I’ve been wanting for the past two weeks has been incredibly exhausting, so we should sleep.”

“Everything you wanted?” Liam wasn’t getting choked up, he just has an itch in his throat. That’s all.

“I’ve wanted to kiss you since that first night, but you seemed like the kind of guy who needed to be wooed.” He’s laying back down now, ducking his head into the crook of Liam’s neck. His voice is getting slower and quieter by the minute and Liam figures he’ll be asleep in matter of seconds.

“I missed you every day, Lou.” He presses a kiss to the top of his head. “Every single day.”

All he gets in response is a little noise of affirmation from Louis who has pretty much gone limp in his arms. Liam falls asleep thinking that maybe he’s falling too fast, but it seems like Louis’ taking the fall with him.


	3. there ain't nothing more right

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hey guys! sorry this took so long but as a reward for waiting, here's some smut! woohoo! anyway, i hope you enjoy this chapter and thats all really xx

When Liam wakes up, it takes him longer than he’d like to admit to realize where he is. It’s only when he tries to move his arm only to discover it is trapped beneath something much heavier than a pillow that it all comes back to him. 

He kissed Louis. Well, Louis kissed him but he kissed back so the details are unimportant really. What matters is that they kissed and Louis missed him. Probably not as much as Liam missed him but that’s understandable. After all, Louis was off doing fun boy band things, recording albums and such. But for now, Liam is just trying to bask in the bliss that he’s feeling right now because Louis kissed him.

He’s not awake enough to try to get up and not tired enough to go back to sleep. To be honest he is perfectly content to just lay here with Louis in his arms. He’s only known him for a couple of weeks but he can’t imagine many places that he’d rather be at the moment.

He feels Louis stirring in his arms so he quickly pretends to be asleep. He knows now that Louis likes him, but he’s worried that catching Liam watching him sleep would change his opinion.

“I know you’re awake, Li.”

“I don’t know what you’re talking about.”

“You were watching me sleep weren’t you?” At this point, Louis has propped himself up on his elbow and his staring down at Liam, that signature smirk on his face.

“Not really. I was just appreciating the aesthetics.” Liam loves this. He loves the banter that comes so easily between the two of them. It’s never been this easy for Liam before. He usually stumbles over his words and second guesses himself constantly and that hasn’t disappeared but it has certainly diminished greatly. He pretty sure it has something to do with Louis. Liam would do anything to see him smile and hear him laugh.

“Oh, is that what they’re calling it these days?” Liam just nods, in awe of how Louis’ eyes lit up and his smile got wider. “Well then maybe I should come a little closer.”

Louis leans down and attaches his lips to Liam’s and it’s even better than last night, if that’s even possible. Whereas last night there was no real heat behind it, this kiss is quickly growing more passionate. Hands are roaming underneath shirts and legs are tangling together. Louis bites and gently pulls on Liam’s lower lip and Liam has to fight back the moan that threatened to spill out. Louis quickly moves his lips to Liam’s jaw and starts working his way down his throat as he moves to straddle his waist. Liam runs his hands up and down Louis’ thighs, squeezing a little each time Louis bites down, leaving behind little marks that he kisses afterwards. 

“Tell me, Liam. Why did we think falling asleep with clothes on was a good idea?” Louis says as he pulls his shirt up over his head.

If it takes Liam a minute to respond it’s because he didn’t hear him and not because he was mesmerized by the sight of Louis shirtless. Although he’d be lying if he said he wasn’t astounded at how Louis managed to have a bit of a tummy and abs at the same time. God, he was fit.

“If you’re done staring at me, I’d like to proceed with getting you out of your shirt as well. It’s only fair.” Liam is pulled out of his reverie by Louis’ teasing, his voice a little rougher than usual and if that isn’t hot than Liam doesn’t know what is. Louis has already rucked Liam’s shirt up so it’s just under his armpits and all Liam has to do is lean up a little bit so that Louis can finish pulling it off. 

Louis seems to be fascinated with Liam’s abs, running his fingers up and down them repeatedly and although Liam is thoroughly enjoying the view of Louis above him, he wants to switch things up a bit. So he quickly flips them over, leaving Louis gasping in shock. 

“You know, it’s not very nice to manhandle people Liam,” Louis mocks but something tells Liam he really didn’t mind that much. Maybe it’s the way he’s staring up at Liam and running his hands along the muscles in Liam’s arms. 

“I’m sorry, babe.” Liam plants a quick kiss on Louis’ lips and then moves to his jaw, working his way down. “Let me make it up to you.” 

Liam keeps kissing Louis, down his torso and over his abs and as soon as Louis realizes what Liam is about to do, he lets out a small, choked off gasp again. It’s quickly becoming one of Liam’s favorite noises. 

“You don’t have to…I mean, if you don’t want to.” Louis has propped himself up on his elbows as Liam starts to remove his trousers. Liam waits until he has Louis’ jeans off completely before responding.

“I want to,” he replies, just before ducking back down to mouth at where the head of Louis’ cock is pressing against his briefs. Louis falls back onto the mattress with a groan that Liam takes as encouragement. He pulls down the waistband of Louis’ briefs a little bit; far enough that he can suck a mark over Louis’ hip bone. 

“Stop teasing,” Louis pleads and Liam would keep going but Louis just looks so gorgeous like this it’s hard to deny him anything. 

He pulls his briefs all the way off, sliding them down Louis’ legs and throwing them on the floor with the rest of his clothes. He kisses his way back up Louis’ legs, taking time to suck a mark into his inner thigh that he’s quite proud of. He’s also quite proud of the moan that Louis lets out when he does it because he’s a pop star and he’s making those gorgeous noises because of Liam and he’s not sure he deserves this but he’s gonna make the most of it while he can. 

With that thought, Liam lowers his mouth onto Louis, sucking only on the tip for a little while, as Louis’ back arches off the bed. One of his hands comes up to hold onto Liam’s curls; not pushing him down but just pulling a little bit and Liam loves it. He moans around Louis’ length as he sinks down farther, one hand working what he can’t fit in his mouth and the other hand holding on to Louis’ thigh. 

“I’m not gonna last, Li.” Louis’ voice sounds rougher than usual and his breathing is heavy and irregular. Liam pulls back a little bit to take a breath and then lowers his mouth back down until Louis’ cock his hitting the back of his throat. He tries to relax his jaw as Louis’ hand tightens in his hair. He stays there for a moment before pulling back to roll his tongue over the slit and then sinks back down and then Louis is coming. His grip on Liam’s hair is almost painful but he’s too preoccupied trying to swallow everything to worry about that.

Once Louis is finished, he pushes Liam away from his oversensitive cock and only takes a moment to rest before pulling Liam back up to the top of the bed. He attaches their lips as Liam reaches down to get out of his jeans and pull his cock out of his briefs. He starts working a hand over himself only to have Louis push it away.

“Let me.” They’re no longer kissing. Instead, Louis’ head is buried in the crook of Liam’s neck and he alternates between biting and kissing the skin there and whispering in Liam’s ear. “You’re so fit, Li. God, I’m so lucky. Come on, Liam, let go, come on.”

Liam’s always had a bit of a thing for Louis’ voice and it sounds even better now, all rough and breathy. That in combination with the knowledge that it’s Louis’ hand working over him has him coming into Louis’ fist.

Louis rolls over to grab his discarded shirt off the floor, wiping his hand off on it and then tossing it away before rolling back over into Liam’s arms. 

“I’ve wanted that since I first saw you in that club. Just didn’t have the guts to ask for it that night.” Louis’ voice sounds tired and it’s clear he’s about to fall back asleep but he still sounds sincere. “I’m glad we waited. That was perfect.” He presses a kiss to Liam’s chest and then he’s out and Liam has no other choice but to fall asleep as well.

He wakes up two hours later, according to the clock on the bedside table, still pinned beneath Louis but this time his stomach is growling. He gently removes himself from Louis hold without waking him up and makes his way to the kitchen in his briefs. He doesn’t really think anything of it and he’s halfway through making himself a bowl of cereal when he notices Harry sitting at the counter. 

“Shit, Harry. You nearly gave me a heart attack.” Harry just smiles back at him, looking not the least bit guilty.

“Imagine how I felt when a half-naked man strolled into my kitchen. Bowls are in the top left cupboard.” Harry just continues to smile at him while eating his cereal, so Liam guesses he’s not really all that annoyed. “Judging by your state of undress, I’m guessing you had as much fun as I did last night.” 

“No. I do not want to hear about you and Zayn. Stop right there.” Zayn is Liam’s best friend but he does not need to know the details of whatever went down at their flat last night. 

“Why not? I’m going to thoroughly enjoy hearing the details about your rendezvous with Louis when he tells me all about it.” He’s still grinning and it’s honestly starting to freak Liam out a little bit.

“Well, one, that’s a little creepy Harry and, two, something tells me that you and Louis have a very interesting friendship.” Harry just shrugs in return but he’s finally stopped grinning like the Cheshire cat so Liam counts it as a victory.

They eat in silence after that, but it’s not an uncomfortable silence; more just that neither of them have anything to say. Liam is cleaning out his bowl in the sink when Louis finally makes an appearance.

“Thought you had up and left me when I woke up alone.” He’s made his way over to Liam by now and he wraps his arms around his waist, hugging him from behind as he finishes washing his dish. Louis seems unaware of Harry’s presence but there’s no way he hasn’t seen him. It seems that Louis just doesn’t do anything half way. So if he doesn’t have a problem doing this in front of Harry than Liam certainly doesn’t.

“Of course not.” Liam didn’t even think of that when he got out of bed but he hopes Louis wasn’t worrying about it for too long. He feels Louis press a kiss on his cheek though so he assumes he’s forgiven.

“I know. You’re not the type. You’d at least make me breakfast before letting me down gently.” With that, Louis pulls away but he doesn’t leave the kitchen. Liam is about to mention that he’s not planning on letting Louis down at all, ever, when Harry speaks up.

“Liam and I were just having a nice chat over breakfast about my interest in your sex life.” It amazes Liam, how Harry says it in a completely serious manner; as if there was nothing strange about that statement at all.

“Oh, were you? I’m sorry you had to experience that Liam. He’s a bit strange but Simon wouldn’t let us kick him out of the band.” He pulls a face at Harry that Liam finds disgustingly cute and Harry makes a face back that Liam finds decidedly less cute.

“It’s alright,” Liam says. “It was better than hearing him talk about his night with Zayn.” 

“You’ll have to tell me all about it,” Louis says. “Once Liam is gone, of course,” he amends after seeing the look on Liam’s face.

“What is it with you two and your interest in what goes on in the other’s bed?” It was a rhetorical question. Liam really did not want any answer it all.

“Or, in this case, up against a wall.” 

Liam’s head whips around to stare at Harry in part disgust, part shock. Meanwhile, Louis loses it, throwing his head back in laughter.

“I never needed to know that. Have as much sex with Zayn as you want but I told you earlier I do not want details.” Liam wishes he would never have to admit to Zayn that he knows about this, but he’ll probably blush as soon as he sees him. Liam’s always been a terrible liar.

“I will. Don’t worry,” Harry says with a smirk and Liam lets that one slide because behind that smirk, Harry looks genuinely really happy about that prospect and Liam can’t help but be happy for his best friend. 

“Well, Haz, if you’re done torturing poor Liam here, I’m gonna drive him home.” Louis turns to look at Liam before adding, “if that’s alright with you.”

“Yeah, sure. Let me just go get my clothes.” Liam makes his way to Louis’ room, fully aware that they are going to start talking about him the moment he is out of earshot. He takes his time gathering his belongings and making sure he grabs his phone and wallet. When he comes back out, Louis and Harry are talking with the heads bent towards each other but Liam can’t hear a word they’re saying.

“I’m ready to go.” Liam thought about just moving closer until they noticed him but he really shouldn’t eavesdrop so he figured he should announce his presence. The two spring apart but pull themselves together fairly quickly.

“Alright, let’s go.” 

Liam says good bye to Harry and then follows Louis out of the flat and to his car. The car ride isn’t completely silent but it’s pretty close. Louis is humming along to the music and Liam joins in occasionally, when he’s not giving directions, which is always rewarded with a smile from Louis. Liam just doesn’t know where they stand because yeah, Louis kissed him on the cheek this morning but he kisses Harry and Niall on the cheek all the time. Liam has seen it in interviews and such. Maybe Louis was just looking for a casual hook up or a friend with benefits situation. Liam doesn’t want to expect too much from him, especially since what he’s already gotten is so much more than he could’ve hoped for. 

When they get to Liam’s flat, Louis parks the car on the side of the street but doesn’t say anything. Liam doesn’t really know what to do.

“Well, I’ll see you soon, I guess.” Liam goes to get out of the car, only to be pulled back before he can open the door, and then Louis’ lips are on his. The kiss is sweet and tender and it doesn’t last very long but it’s all Liam needed to be able to relax and he’s smiling when Louis pulls away.

“I like you, Liam. I mean, I really like you. I don’t want to leave you today without you knowing that.” Louis’ eyes are shining with so much sincerity that Liam couldn’t not believe him if he tried. “I was wondering if you would want to go out tonight.”

“You mean, like to the club, with the lads? Sure I’ll tell Zayn and-”

“No, Li. Like, go out to dinner. With me. On a proper date.” Louis look so cute and nervous right now and there’s absolutely no need for him to be. As if Liam would ever turn him down.

“Of course, Lou. I’d love to.” Liam knows he’s had a lot of doubts about his relationship with Louis since they met but he really loves the way things are going.  
“Good. Great. I’ll pick you up at 7.” Louis looks so relived now that Liam has said yes and Liam just really wants to kiss him. So he does. It’s not a very long kiss but it’s short and sweet an just as perfect as all of their other kisses.

“Can’t wait.” 

“I’m glad. Now get out of the car, before I change my mind and don’t let you leave.”

Liam gives Louis one more peck, this time on the cheek, before he gets out of the car. He smiles all the way up to his flat. He’s so caught up in his own happiness that he barely even hears Zayn talking to him.

“Hello? Earth to Liam,” Zayn says and Liam finally notices him on the couch and goes to sit by him.

“I have a date with Louis Tomlinson.” Even after saying it out loud it still doesn’t feel real to him. He can’t believe this is his life right now.

“Congrats, mate. I knew he liked you.” Zayn gives him a hug and then rests his head on Liam’s shoulder. They sit like that for a while, Liam with his arm around Zayn, playing with his hair because he’s the only person who’s allowed to.

“So, I have just one question for you.” Zayn makes an affirmative noise which Liam takes to mean go ahead. “Which wall do you and Harry have sex against?”

 

It was hard for Liam to get the question out but curiosity was actually killing him now that the thought had been planted in his head. Louis and Harry were already rubbing off on him, it seemed. He’s not sure how he feels about it.

“The one with my bedroom door in the middle of it. Oh, and the shower wall this morning.”

Liam thinks that he was right originally, when he didn’t want any details, so he switches the subject a bit.

“Do you like him?” Liam can feel Zayn snuggle in a little closer when he asks, so he tightens his arm around him in response.

“I don’t know. Maybe? Probably.” That seems to be all Zayn is gonna say about the subject.

“He’s pretty charming, isn’t he?” Zayn just nods against Liam’s shoulder and so he doesn’t push it any further. He has a feeling it will all work out though. Recent events have made him a little more optimistic.

Liam stays there with Zayn for a little while longer before deciding he should hop in the shower before he has to get ready for his date. He tries not to think about what happened in this very shower earlier that day because then he’d have to douse it with bleach before he set foot in it. He also tries not to think about what he was up to this morning because then he would need to have a wank in the shower and he really doesn’t have time for that. 

Mostly he just thinks about how lucky he is to be going a date with Louis. Not even because he’s a celebrity, but because he is genuinely a great person and he’s funny and fit and kind and loving and if Liam isn’t careful, he knows he gonna fall for this boy.


End file.
